Wheelbarrow
by Lexxia
Summary: Chapter 6 finally up. Joint fic with Sleephead22. Sandle & YoBling. The CSIs are sent to a cabin for a team bulding, 15 day adventure. But, will romance be in the midst for our favorite couples? ON PERMANENT HIATUS UNLESS OTHERWISE SPECIFIED.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**We don't own anything!****

**_Author's Note:_** Well, look, a new-esque story. It is written by two people, Lexxia and Sleepyhead22 or, Jules and Michelle, whichever you prefer to call us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The note on the table scared them all. It said they had to take a group vacation to work on cooperation. The trip was for 15 days and they would be getting full pay for participating. The only problem was that they were to go to a cabin, on a lake, in the middle of nowhere with no outside contact. It was going to be hell…

"I'm not going" Sara Sidle said steadily, "No way." Sara was closest to the note, with her colleagues surrounding her.

"Yes, you are. We **_all_** are." Grissom said firmly. Sara made an annoyed face at him which caused Greg to laugh slightly.

"But who's going to cover our shift?" she asked

"Ecklie's team will cover. Don't worry Sara," Grissom confirmed.

Sara groaned and walked through the group of startled faces. Greg Sanders watched her leave as the "Note of Terror" was passed around. They would be leaving the next day to the deserted cabin.

"I wonder if it's haunted." Catherine joked before picking up her keys to get ready.

Warrick sniggered "Yah, I hope your not scared Greg."

"Me, scared? I laugh in the face of haunted houses! Ha-Ha-Ha!" Greg replied with a smirk as he poured his cold coffee down the sink. Grissom shook his head at the childish banter his team was engaging in.

"Alright, all of you go home and get packed. I want you all here at 9am so we can leave" Grissom instructed. The rest of the team nodded, leaving the break room in a frenzy of talking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara groggily walked into the lobby of the lab, carrying a suitcase of clothes. It was 8:45, so she was semi-early for the adventure. Grissom was doing a cross-word puzzle, and Nick was there, eating a granola bar.

"So, aren't you guys SO excited? Wow a whole two weeks away from work in a cabin far, far away!" Sara said sarcastically. She was obviously still upset with the arrangement. Nick turned and laughed, and Grissom just filled in "Roaches" in 7 across.

Greg walked in, looking tired but holding two suitcases. "Don't look at me!" he said before dropping his suitcases and running to the bathroom, "I have to do my hair!"

Nick watched him run. "What a girl," he said laughing. Ten minutes later he came out; his hair was purposely messy this time, gelled up in different directions.

"So?" Greg asked. "Better?"

"Oh very," Sara replied. Surprised at her own words she changed the subject. "Gris, do we really have to go?"

Before Grissom could answer Warrick came through the door, balancing 5 suitcases in his strong arms.

"Whoa man, those all yours!" Nick exclaimed before Warrick dropped them on the floor.

"No." Warrick pointed to two of the suitcases, "those are mine."

"Well whose are-"

Before Nick finished his sentence, Catherine walked through the doors, also carrying five bags of luggage. She dropped them into the pile and adjusted her black jacket.

"Sorry I'm late" Catherine told the CSI's. She was out of breath. "Thanks for helping me War."

Grissom was staring at all the luggage in the lobby "All of this is yours!" he said, standing and causing his "Critter Crossword" to fall to the floor.

Catherine blushed, "Oops, I thought we were going for a while…so… I need all this. I mean…a girl has many accessories!"

Sara looked down, now slightly embarrassed about her one and only suitcase by her feet.

"May I remind you we're going to be out in the wilderness with no electricity or other people around? You don't need a million accessories!" Nick smirked as he shook his head at Catherine.

"How the hell are we going to fit all this in the car?" Greg asked, shaking his head as well.

"We're being driven out to the cabin in a mini-bus so you can all calm down." Grissom informed them after getting over his initial shock. He bent down and picked up his crossword.

"See? No problems then." Catherine grinned as she ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair calmly.

Jodie, the lab secretary, announced that the bus had arrived for the CSI's and they carried their luggage out to it. Once they were arranged, the four hour journey to the cabin began. Greg was quiet for a whole five minutes before getting completely bored. He couldn't stand the awkward silence for much longer, so he launched into his favourite travel song.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! You swab one down run it through CODIS, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" When he got to 96, Warrick joined him. Soon everyone (even Grissom!) was singing.

Sara laughed when the song finished. Greg was smiling and laughing in his own unique childish way. Sara loved his smile, but she never realized how much he loved hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright, go pick out your rooms." When Grissom's words came out of his mouth everyone dropped their bags, as well as some of Catherine's. They each ran into the rooms trying to find the best one. Grissom sighed, knowing that he would probably get the worst room because he didn't race the "children". He heard Sara push Nick out of a room.

"Damn it Sar, that's the best one!"

Sara closed the door in Nick's face snickering, "If I'm going to be here I might as well be comfortable." Sara said to herself. She looked around the room. The bed was King size and on the far wall. Beside it was a great window, she walked over and threw open the curtains. Out of the window she was greeted with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She was looking out onto the sparkling lake, maple trees were everywhere, making the scene look perfect. "Ok so the nature's not that bad," she smiled.

Greg had managed to snag the room beside Sara's. It wasn't quite as big, but still fairly large. There was a Queen sized bed and on the far side was a glass door that lead out onto the balcony. Greg walked over to it, sliding the pane of glass to the side. The small porch-like balcony stretched from his bedroom to Sara's. Greg beamed. Now he could bother her that way and maybe if he was careful and lucky he could-

Nick and Warrick got a further room which contained a set of bunk-beds. Nick couldn't stop laughing as he jumped onto the top bunk.

"Ha! I won! You get the bottom." Nick smiled a big Texan smile.

"Who says I'll even be sleeping in here?" Warrick questioned suggestively.

"Touché" Nick said, going back down the ladder. He went over to his bag and pulled out a magazine.

Catherine had claimed a more isolated room as hers. Although she couldn't help wishing Warrick would share it with her. It consisted of a double bed as well as a settee under the window.

Grissom grudgingly went into the last room. It was small and only had a single bed. To say the least, Grissom wasn't exactly pleased with it, but he knew it was his own fault. He couldn't help feeling like a bug trapped in a small jar, and at this thought he felt a little better. He hadn't told the group, but a counsellor; Mrs. Milmine, was coming to help with co-operation and whatnot. She would be arriving in an hour so he started to get ready.

"Isn't this great Sar!" Greg yelled. Sara had opened the door and Greg waltzed right in. "I'm seeing the rooms… Wow look at this view!" Greg ran over to her window. Sara watched him; he was so excited to be here.

"Sure, if you like this kind of thing." Sara responded sitting on the bed.

"Oh come on Sara, it's beautiful out here! And besides, you can just read or something. It'll be relaxing," Greg told her, still looking out the window. Before Sara could say anything else there was a loud knock on the main cabin door. Evidently, the counsellor was early.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N: _**Please do forgive us; this is a WIP so we can't promise updates every week or so. Mainly cause school is nutso and taking up all our time….grr to Law class. Ahem. Yes.

Please review, we love them so and it makes our days go by faster. :) Thank you! We'll try and update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Only thing we own is the counsellor, and well, technically she owns herself…sorta…

**_Author's Note: _**Well now, we actually updated! Well, I did, Michelle is sleeping at her house. I, on the other hand, am still up and decided that I would be nice and post this chapter for all you nice people. And my cousin. She's gonna hit me for that. :P Um, if anyone is wondering about the counsellor, it's supposed to be my mother. Michelle wrote her in…still not sure why. Anyways, enough from me, I've been rambling ALL day.

Hope you enjoy it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ah Mrs. Milmine! You're here early. Please come in and meet the group." Grissom greeted, opening the door widely.

"Please, call me Paulette." The counsellor replied sweetly. She had short blonde hair, which perfectly shaped her face. Wearing a colourful tee-shirt and jeans, she was very stylish. She gladly walked inside and put her bags on the couch. Catherine, Warrick and Nick came out of their rooms. Well, actually Nick was coming out of his; the other two were coming out of Catherine's. They were all curious about their new visitor.

Catherine, being the polite person she is, spoke first, "Who the hell are you?" Nick held back his laughter, but also thinking the same thing.

"I'm Paulette Milmine. I will be staying here for two days and then coming back near the end of the trip to monitor your progress. I'm a counsellor with your lab." Paulette explained. She shook hands with Nick and Warrick, and then Catherine took her hand reluctantly. Grissom introduced them properly: "Paulette- Warrick, Nick and Catherine" before Sara and Greg came bursting out of the bedroom. Sara was giggling and Greg was tickling her. This was when Grissom cleared his throat, and Sara looked up. Slightly embarrassed she looked at her colleagues. She let out a final laugh before walking over to her boss, "He um…" she paused and looked back at a grinning Greg, "I'm slightly ticklish" she said in a low voice.

"Slightly!" Greg boomed. "You were laughing so hard I thought you would pass out!" He laughed and walked over to Nick, "You should have seen her!" Obviously it was him who had trouble containing his laughter. He only stopped when he saw Sara's scowling face.

"I'm sorry Griss. We were talking and Greg" Sara put emphasis on his name, "decided to change the fact that I wasn't having fun here. Tickling has not helped this as I still want to leave." Sara had concluded her speech with a strict looking face.

Grissom just sighed, "Can you guys just behave? We have a guest."

Sara and Greg turned and finally realized there was another person in the room. Greg smiled at her, which was different than how Sara reacted.

"Paulette! Oh my God!" Sara went up and hugged the woman. Catherine and the others were taken aback. Sara wasn't the "hugging" type. "Why are you here!" Sara asked excitedly.

Paulette smiled widely "I'm counselling this get-together. Just overlooking. Making sure the process is going smoothly and you aren't harming each other in any way. Don't worry I'm not checking up on you." Sara released her finally.

"I know you weren't. I'm so excited! How long are you staying? Are you getting me out of this mess?" Sara questioned. She led her over to the couch without the baggage on it. They talked as if old friends.

"They are talking as if old friends." Nick said stating the obvious "When did Sara get a friend?" At this statement Catherine smacked him swiftly in the shoulder.

Grissom changed the subject, before divulging Sara's personal life. "Well, Paulette is going to help us adjust and make sure we're getting along… Please get along." Sara was laughing with Paulette when Grissom walked over to the two women and interrupted by asking Paulette if she wanted to get started.

Paulette's eyes jumped from Sara. "Oh yes of course" she said getting up off the couch. "First, we are going on a hike! The view is really beautiful, it will be about 2 hours long."

"What!" Catherine screeched. She wasn't expecting actual labour. There was nothing wrong with seeing nature, but walking through trees and mud and bugs… it really wasn't her thing.

"I agree with Cath. I'm out." Warrick said to the obviously insane counsellor, who did she think she was? The group looked extremely uncomfortable by the notion of walking for two hours in a forest.

Greg soon spoke up "Alright, I don't want to do this either but this trip was all about co-operation and having fun" he paused trying to think of something to persuade Nick, Catherine and Warrick into thinking the hike was a good thing, unfortunately he couldn't think of one. He put on one of his best puppy-dog pleading faces, "I think we should just do it guys, it might be… interesting."

"There will be bugs!" Grissom exclaimed happily. Catherine grimaced but felt obligated to go.

"Alright fine! Let's go on the damn hike… but I'm not helping Grissom with his bugs. And somebody is going to have to give me the best massage of my life when we get back!" Catherine said angrily, before turning on her heel and going to her room to get changed.

The group started chatting and Paulette turned to Sara smiling evil-like, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Always!" Sara whispered eagerly.

"The hike isn't just though the woods, it's up a mountain" she laughed " It will actually be longer than two hours… probably four or five!"

Sara started at her friend, "Paulette they will never do it! You are evil."

"Well I try. Besides, I thought you liked hiking?"

"I do," Sara replied under her breath, slightly smiling "but still, they will die! And this is supposed to be my vacation."

"You haven't even heard the best part yet."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once everyone was outside Paulette waved her arms around "Alright everyone gather over here!"

Sara secretly packed some extra water bottles for her friends. Everyone gathered around Paulette who was holding a long rope.

"Ok… Since this is about co-operation we need to work together." Paulette was screaming so everyone heard "I need you to tie this rope around your waists so you have about 2 and a half feet in between the person in front of you."

The CSI's gaped at Paulette. "Are you kidding me?" Nick said throwing his arm in the air. It was enough they were going on a huge hike, but tied together! "No way man!" he said kicking the ground in aggravation.

Paulette had already tied herself and held the rope out to Grissom, who was wearing his disgusting straw hat. He took it, but complained under his breath before sighing and tying himself. As the rope was passed around, complaints and curse words were exchanged with the rope. Even Sara was against this.

Greg turned half-heartedly and gave the rope to Sara. She gave him a smile and tied herself to the line. She was the last addition.

When Paulette took the first step everyone fell to the ground. "You have to work together!" she said laughing. She got up, and with a struggle so did everyone else.

" Great, now we have to hike like this." Catherine groaned as the group began to awkwardly walk along the path that leads towards the mountain. It took the group a while, but they finally settled into a rhythm in which they didn't stumble as often.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It took them two hours to reach the top, and when they did the six CSI's collapsed in exhaustion, leaving Paulette standing there laughing. She untied the rope from around her waist, setting it down.

"See? That wasn't too bad." She said. Warrick snorted.

"You didn't have Catherine smacking against you every couple feet." He protested. Catherine rolled her eyes and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Nick was lying on the ground between Warrick and Grissom, making no signs of getting up soon. Grissom was sitting beside him, muttering his complaints while he took a sip of his water.

Greg untied himself and Sara, the two of them were sitting together a few feet away, drinking water and trying to get a couple of granola bars out without the others seeing them. Somehow, they managed to do it.

"Alright," Paulette began, sitting down on a rock. "I want you all to start heading back down the mountain so that I can test your directional skills. I'll head back down in about an hour," she said. "Oh! You can untie yourselves first!"

Warrick rolled his eyes, untying the rope and standing, followed by Nick, Cath and Grissom. The four of them then began to head back down the trail. Greg stood up, offering Sara a hand which she gladly accepted as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"You tired Sar?" he asked as she picked up her backpack.

"Just a bit," Sara responded as they walked down the dirt walkway. The others were quite a ways ahead of them but Greg stayed at Sara's side, watching her as she yawned again. "Okay, maybe I'm more than a bit tired" she confessed.

"Do you think you can make it back?" Greg inquired.

"I'm not sure. Personally I don't want to hike back down" Sara answered, a small smile on her lips.

"Then by all means, let me be your chariot M'lady" Greg said, crouching down slightly, signifying that she should climb on his back.

"Are you sure Greg?" Sara questioned.

"Yeah. I'll carry you until you get some of your energy back." Greg responded. Sara shrugged on the backpack before climbing onto Greg's back; wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Paulette watched as Greg carried Sara down the path. She couldn't get over how cute they were together. She was glad that at least they were co-operating with each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About a half an hour back down the mountain Greg lost sight of Grissom, Cath, Warrick and Nick.

"Hey Sara, can you see the others? I think we lost them," he said. Sara didn't respond, which caused Greg to frown. "Sara?" he said again, turning his head to find Sara asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. "I guess she was more tired than she thought" Greg whispered to himself as he followed the white path markers on the trees. Greg gently hiked Sara up higher on his back, relieved at the fact he didn't wake her up, she obviously needed the nap. Sara wasn't heavy by any means; in fact Greg enjoyed the feel of her weight resting on his back. He knew that Sara really didn't want to be there but he was glad she had come, otherwise he would have to spend two weeks with Grissom, Cath, Nick and Warrick. Sure, he was friends with them, but since Sara was his CSI mentor he felt that he had the strongest bond with her.

As he continued to trek down the path Greg felt Sara squirm slightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck and let out a sigh. Greg blushed slightly, not quite sure how Sara had gone from being her usual slightly bitchy and anti-social self to a sleeping woman with her face against his neck. She had completely let her guard down. Greg smiled again, carefully stepping over a log, he was glad that Sara trusted him enough to let him see her like that. It was then that he made a vow to himself; he was going to make sure Sara had fun, even if it killed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Well, there you have it. Chapter 2. I hope you've all enjoyed it. And before you ask, yes, my mother probably would make us do some insane hike like that. She likes the outdoors.

Chapter 3 will be along some time in the future. Maybe next weekend, depends how bad the CSI season premier is. Mainly cause we're both terrified of GSR and I will be passed out or vomiting if it exceeds my brain capacity.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!

Kisses.

Jules & Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**Characters (other than the counsellor) are owned by CBS.

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry that this has taken so long to post. School has been murder for the last couple weeks. Not fun at all. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was nearly six pm when Greg was able to see the cabin, however; no other signs of life were seen. He assumed that the others had gotten lost and that Paulette was trying to find them. Sara finally began to stir, having slept the entire way back. She shifted her head, lifting it off Greg's shoulder and taking in her surroundings.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, yawning.

"Almost two hours. You were really tired, weren't you Sar?" Greg said. Sara blushed.

"Greg, I'm sorry. You should have woken me up," she muttered.

"I would never deprive you of your sleep. If you were tired enough to fall asleep on my back, the least I could do was let you get some rest." Greg told her, not making any move to put her down.

"Yeah… I didn't really sleep at all. We pulled that double and then I went home to pack for this trip and I was dreading it so much that I didn't sleep," Sara confessed, resting her head back on Greg's shoulder as he walked along the beach towards the cabin.

"When do you think the others will be back?" Greg inquired, Sara laughed.

"Who knows," she said mysteriously. "Who knows."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright, we're lost." Warrick admitted sitting on a large rock. Catherine had been complaining the whole time so she gave Warrick a huge 'I told you so' look.

"Wait! I'll use my Texan instincts to find our way back…" Nick said standing up on the rock.

"Having difficulties?" Paulette's voice rang. She had witnessed the group getting off of the trail and had followed them.

"My saviour!" Catherine cried and ran over to the counsellor.

Paulette laughed at the group and explained that they were following the blue trail instead of the white- "I knew it" from Nick- She pointed out the short cut back to the white trail and began to follow it.

"Grissom are you coming?" Cath asked.

"Uh…ya," Grissom said. He had a specimen vial out and was picking something up from the dirt. "I just found the best specimen for my collection!" he said beaming.

"Oh God, Grissom! _Bugs!_ Come on we want to go back… And don't think you're bringing **_that_** inside the cabin." Catherine reprimanded. Paulette held out a clean cloth to Catherine and she wiped the sweat from her face.

Grissom gave Catherine a disappointed look before putting the insect into the vile and into his bag, which unknown to everyone else, was already filled with brilliant additions for his collection.

The group walked along the 'red' short cut, too tired to marvel at the great trees and wildlife. Finally, after FOREVER they arrived on the 'white' trail. They all groaned when Paulette informed them it would still be 20 or 25 minutes before they arrived at the cabin.

The hike was pretty uneventful from then on except for Catherine yelling at Grissom ("Stop picking up the damn bugs!") and when she tripped over a fallen Nick. Nick had tripped and fell right in front of her. When she tripped, Warrick caught her and then yelled at Nick for almost twisting the woman's ankle. Obviously it wasn't totally Nick's fault, and now he was covered in mud. Catherine was flattered by Warrick's 'heroicness', but kept this thought to herself.

"Don't worry Nick; there is a pump right outside of the cabin where you can wash off a little. That way you don't track mud everywhere," Paulette told him. The cabin was **_finally _**coming into view and they all could almost jump with joy if it wasn't for the pain they were experiencing. Catherine vowed to herself never to walk long distances ever again. Nick went around to the side as the others all went into the heaven that was the cabin living room.

"Ohmigosh! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Catherine whispered hastily to Warrick, Grissom and Paulette. They immediately stopped their excited banter and looked in the direction Catherine was gazing.

There on the couch was Sara, lying up against Greg; both of them were fast asleep. In front of them was a laptop, a fire screensaver going. The light from the "flames" was dancing and reflecting off the faces of the adorably positioned people on the couch. Both had smiles on their faces, which was weird because Sara was never one to be happy in close-quarters.

Catherine was trying hard not to jump up and down with excitement. They were so cute together! She heard Warrick say "Wow" and she pried her eyes away to look at him. He was obviously surprised. When he noticed Catherine he just said "I owe Nick ten bucks."

Catherine just laughed quietly in understanding and led him around to the other side of the living room for a better view of Greg and Sara. Grissom however was frozen in the doorway. He knew Greg liked Sara, but he had always counted on Sara to be uninterested. When Sara told him he would be too late, he never believed her; there was always time. He hardly noticed Paulette going over to where Warrick and Catherine were standing. Many feeling were coming to him, jealousy and love being at the top.

'_I guess she really meant it, some people aren't meant to be together,'_ Grissom thought. He couldn't believe all this was happening…

"I FINALLY GOT THAT DAMNED MUD OFF MY SHOES!" Nick boomed walking into the cabin and around Grissom. Before Catherine said "SHH!" and before Grissom could arrange his thoughts, Greg and Sara woke up. Nick's loud voice made them jump. Greg looked around, disorientated as Sara was tried to regulate her breathing after the surprise.

"What the hell Nick!" Catherine screeched. Sara realized that she was very close to Greg and quickly got off the couch. She put her hand on her head, messed her hair with her fingers.

"Oh God," Sara said. "I'm so sorry Greg! Umm… we just fell asleep." She added to the rest of the people starting at her. She groaned and walked away to her room not meeting anyone's gaze. The questioning eyes all went straight to Greg when she disappeared.

"Did I miss something?" Nick asked, confused.

"No," Greg answered him. "We were too tired to start a campfire outside for you guys but we still thought it'd be nice to have one." He gestured to the computer, "Archie would be proud."

"I'm proud!" Catherine ran over to the couch and hugged the young CSI.

"Catherine… can't breathe!"

"Sorry but omigosh! You and Sara!"

Greg was bewildered. "What! No, no I mean… not that I wouldn't want to be with her but no, we're not. Why would you think that? We were only waiting for **_you_**."

Paulette spoke up. "Well seeing as she was right up against you and you were both sleeping in front of a fire, in a compromising position does give us slight suspicion."

"Yah man, I'm not all that sappy or anything but you two were pretty comfortable," Warrick said suggestively.

"Hold it!" Nick said. "I missed a huge moment between Greg and Sara?"

"You also ruined it!" Catherine got up and started hitting a disappointed Nick in the arm.

"Let's just all go to bed. I think we're all tired," Grissom whispered. He couldn't even look at Greg as he retreated to his room. The group watched him in complete silence. When they heard the door slam shut, they all looked around at each other.

"What's with him?" Warrick asked. When no one answered he also went into his room. Nick followed and Catherine left after hugging Greg once again. Paulette and Greg were left alone in the room.

"So…" Greg said awkwardly "How was the hike?"

"Good," Paulette said walking over to sit on the couch. "You know Sara and I are good friends. We've talked quite a bit about you."

"Really?! Sara talks about me? What does she say?" Greg looked interested although she probably only said how childish and immature he was.

"She says she's confused about you." The woman said simply.

"Confused?"

"Yes. You should talk to Sara about her feelings, not me," Paulette said, getting off the couch, leaving Greg with his jumbled thoughts.

He tried to understand, but eventually gave up. Sara knew how he felt about her; maybe that's what she was confused about. Maybe he was scaring her away. He wondered if Sara would be awake and walked up to her bedroom door, hesitating before knocking on the door

"Sar?" he whispered. No one answered so he figured she was asleep for the third time that day. He sighed and went to his own bedroom. At this point the moon was bright. Greg was always interested in astronomy; it was another scientific anomaly to explore. He put on his favourite AC/DC pyjama pants and a Metallica t-shirt. He knew that out in the wilderness the stars would be brighter than in Las Vegas, where they could hardly be seen.

Greg let out another sigh and walked out onto the balcony. He leant against the ledge and looked out into the peaceful darkness.

"Greg?"

The man jumped and looked around for where the voice had come from. He was surprised to see Sara beside him.

"Sorry if I scared you," she said, trying to stifle a laugh. "I didn't mean to. Why are you out here?"

Greg didn't say anything. He was still in shock, but that wasn't what kept him speechless. Sara was standing outside with thin silk pyjama's, something he never would have guessed her to wear. The PJs were spaghetti strapped and a light greenish colour. She was holding a cup of coffee, and the moonlight shone off her face. Wait…was she talking?

"Greg…hello?" Sara said waving her hand in front of Greg's face. He was finally jogged out of his frozen state.

"Um…yah…wait what?" he said trying to sound as smooth as possible, which didn't work all that well.

"I said; there is a cappuccino machine in my room. Do you want some?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Greg answered. Then he followed Sara into her bedroom through the doors so similar to his own.

Sara pushed the button on the machine and hot cappuccino poured out. "Quite handy this thing…so why were you outside so late at night?" She inquired.

Greg was surprised that the conversation wasn't awkward due to what had happened earlier but answered Sara as calmly as he could manage. "I've always liked the stars I guess. Why were you out?" He accepted the cappa gratefully from Sara.

"I needed to think. But I agree about the stars. You can see them much better out here," Sara said. She too wondered how the conversation felt so normal. "Come on, let's go outside."

Greg followed Sara back outside onto the balcony. He took a sip of his cappuccino and looked up at the stars. He heard Sara sigh and saw her content face before she turned away.

"I never knew you liked the star, well, not the ones in the sky anyways," he said, moving closer to her. Although her back was to him she felt him getting close.

"Well there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Greg," She said seductively, smiling to herself.

Greg was taken aback. He took another step closer. They were almost touching. He was going to reach out to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it. He wasn't going to ruin the moment and scare her away. Yes, Greg had become more mature from his experience as a CSI, and right now he hated that fact.

"What were you thinking about?" he managed to ask, although it was said in a whisper.

His voice sent shivers up her spine. "Maybe one day I'll tell you," She answered. She tore her gaze away from the bright sky and turned to meet Greg's eyes. "I have to get some sleep," She said before moving around him and walking inside her room.

Greg watched her leave. Sara could be so mysterious. He took one last glance at the stars and went inside his own room to finish his cappuccino and get a well-deserved rest. No doubt, he would be dreaming of Sara Sidle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Well, there you have it. Chapter 3. Yay! Ahem…Fannysmackin' is on Thursday so we'll have to see how that goes. If all goes well, then you can easily expect updates. If it goes horribly wrong, well, someone better call a counsellor or a psychiatrist. ;)

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!!

-Kisses, Jules & Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** Can anyone say "Death by Law Questions"? Cause yeah, law has WAY too much homework. I will continue babbling at the end of this chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara groaned as she awoke. There was an insistent knocking at her door.

"Sara! C'mon, get up, it's time for breakfast!" Paulette's voice called through the door. Sara rolled her eyes, sighing and pulled the pillow up and over her head. She was still tired, not to mention slightly embarrassed about having the others finding her with Greg on the couch. Before she even realized it, there was another knock, this one softer than before.

"Sara? You up yet?" Catherine asked, opening the bedroom door and walking into the room and over to the bed.

"Do I have to get up?" Sara inquired.

"Well, breakfast is going to be ready in a couple minutes and we do have another _fun_ _activity _to do after we eat. But besides all that, what's up with you and Greg? You two looked pretty comfortable together on that couch," Cath pestered, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Sara groaned again, using the blankets to cover her head this time.

"There's nothing up with Greg and me Cath. He's my best friend and that's it." Sara said not meeting Catharine's eyes.

"Sara! Come on, there has to be!" Catherine urged.

"Catherine, I'm being honest, there's _nothing_ but friendship between he and I," Sara yawned, rolling over so that her back was facing the strawberry-blonde. Catherine shook her head, getting up and leaving the room.

"Good morning Sunshine," Greg beamed, walking in through the patio door.

"Good morning Greg," Sara replied, sitting up.

"It's a beautiful day! C'mon, let's get up and ready for the activity! I think it probably involves boats because I saw Paulette with life-jackets earlier this morning," Greg babbled as Sara pulled herself out of bed and went off to find some clothes from her suitcase.

Without thinking she pulled off her pyjama top, replacing it with a tank top. Oddly enough, Greg was too busy going on about the day's activity to notice. She was about to change into shorts when it dawned on her that Greg was still in the room.

"Greg, I don't mean to be rude, but can you leave so I can get dressed? Please?" Sara asked.

"Oh! Sorry Sar, I'm gone, I'll see you in a couple minutes!" Greg called, throwing a smile at her before leaving the room the same way as he had come.

"There is definitely something wrong with me," Sara muttered, continuing to get dressed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Paulette came in carrying a large trunk

"What on _earth_ is _that_ for?" Catherine asked.

"Your _activity_ today," Paulette smirked, putting down the trunk before leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So, what exactly _is_ our activity today?" Nick queried.

"Well, as you probably guessed, it involves boats. Okay, the BASIC idea is Warrick, Nick and Greg are knights. Yes, knights. Catherine, Sara and Grissom, you're damsels in distress – sorry Gil, it just worked out that way. So, the knights are each given a set of clues and a amp. They have to row their boat across the lake, follow the clues, save their damsel, and then row back across the lake. First team back wins. Now, the pairs are Warrick and Catherine, Greg and Sara and Nick and Grissom. In this box are your costumes. You all _have_ to wear them al _all_ times during the activity. Understood?" Paulette explained.

"We're playing a messed up version on dress-up," Warrick moaned, his head dropping to the table.

"Could be worse man, you could be the one in Grissom's shoes," Nick whispered, causing Warrick to chuckle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is bloody-well stupid," Sara muttered as she sat on a wooden platform in a tree. Paulette had used a motor boat to bring Sara, Catherine and Grissom across the lake so that they could get into their designated spots. Sara fidgeted with the ling silk and chiffon dress she had been forced to wear. It was light green with silver trim, and, in Sara's opinion, too long and too hot. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had to wear a tiara and slipper-like shoes.

"Please let Greg be a fast rower and let him know how to read those clues," she groaned, closing her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Catherine was swinging her feet over the side of the platform that she was sitting on, her long red princess dress fluttering around her feet. She actually liked this task so far; she just hoped it wouldn't take Warrick forever to find her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm _never_ coming on one of these trips _ever_ again. Screw Ecklie," Grissom growled. He glared at the frilly pink dress he was wearing. One of these days he was just going to kill someone; preferable the person who had designed the costume. He pushed the tiara he had been forced to wear further back on his head. Oh yeah, someone was going to pay for this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Greg! What the hell?! Where'd you learn to row like that?!" Nick demanded as he watched Greg row past him with simplicity. The youngest CSI was easily 800 meters ahead of both Nick and Warrick.

"My sisters used to row, they made me practise with them all the time," Greg called back.

"Are we _ever_ going to figure that kid out?" Warrick asked.

"Not likely," Nick answered, trying to overtake Warrick but with no success.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N: _**I'd like to apologize for how long this has taken. School is NOT FUN this year. That and a certain woman by the name of Michelle is NOT WRITING her chapter so I've had to try and space this out a tiny bit. EVERYONE YELL AT HER!

Also, SORRY about not touching New Outlooks since, like, forever ago but I promise I'll try and type it up this week if I don't get murdered by my teachers.

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Jules and Michelle (Who is going to yell at me for telling you all to yell at her)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**Yeah, yeah, I know, I don't post fast enough. Michelle isn't helping me. :( She's not even here at the moment. She's at her aunt's or something.

ANYWAYS, hope you all like this chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg looked at the map he was carrying before hoisting his tunic and sword up a little higher. It figured that they had to carry _metal_ swords and not plastic ones.

"Judging by what this says, Sara should be right – ow!" Greg exclaimed. Looking down he found a silvery shoe at his feet. "Sara, that hurt!" he groaned, rubbing his head from where the shoe had hit him while he looked up at her.

"Sorry," Sara muttered, blushing. "How am I supposed to get down from here?" she questioned.

"Uh…jump? I'll catch you M'lady," Greg grinned. Sara rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and pushing herself off the platform. She fell only for a few seconds before landing in Greg's arms. "Told you I'd catch you," he said. Sara smiled at him as he lowered her feet to the ground and handed her the shoe she had thrown at him.

"Thanks. Now, which way to the boat?"

"This way, c'mon," Greg instructed, absentmindedly taking Sara's hand and leading her towards the row boat. Sara frowned slightly. Why was he holding her hand? And for that matter, why wasn't she letting go?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey gorgeous," Warrick said, looking up at Catherine.

"Hey, care to help me get down from here?" she inquired.

"It would be my pleasure," Warrick replied, holding his arms out as Catherine jumped down into them.

"My hero!" she giggled, placing a chaste kiss on Warrick's cheek. Warrick blushed, helping her get back onto her feet.

"C'mon Cath, let's go," he said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Fair Lady Grissom, if you think I'm catching you, you've got another thing coming," Nick laughed.

"Shut up Nicky," Grissom snarled, throwing the tiara at the younger man. Grissom them proceeded to climb down the tree himself, managing to flip Nick off when he made another comment.

"Hey, don't blame me, okay? I wasn't the one who said you had to be the damsel!" Nick defended.

"Right. So, which way to the boat?" Grissom asked.

"Uh…that way…I think," Nick stammered, looking around frantically.

"Don't tell me we're lost AGAIN," Grissom groaned.

"Okay Gris, if that's the way you want it then that's fine, I won't tell you that we're lost again," Nick said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"See any of the others yet?" Sara inquired.

"Nope," Greg answered. They were sitting on the dock together, feet dangling into the water. They had been back for nearly half an hour but there was still no sign of the others.

"I think this is becoming a trend," Sara commented, brushing some of her hair out of her face and pinning it back with the tiara.

"Yeah, no kidding. I mean, twice now we've gotten back before everyone else. I hope they're all okay," Greg yawned, lying back on the dock and closing his eyes.

"Are you the one who's tired today?" Sara asked, trying to hide the smile that was playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Just a bit. I haven't gone rowing in a while and that row boat needs some serious lessons in aerodynamics," he replied. Sara smirked then, lying down next to him.

"It is kinda nice out here, I just wish our _activities_ weren't so…insane," Sara murmured, her eyes already closing.

"Now look who's tired," Greg snickered, opening his eyes a crack to look at her.

"Shut up Sir Gregory; and if you don't I'm going to have to command you to carry me back up to the cabin."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Cath, we should get back," Warrick commented, stroking her hair. He and Catherine were sitting on a rock in the shade at the edge of the lake. They had decided that each other's company in a beautiful setting was more important than winning a contest.

"Do we have to?" Catherine grimaced, raising her head, which had been resting on Warrick's shoulder, so that she could look at him.

"Well, seeing as it's 4:23 in the afternoon and I'm hungry, therefore I would advise it. That, and everyone is going to be worried about us," Warrick reminded her. Catherine sighed, pulling herself up off the boulder. Warrick stood too, stretching as they walked towards to boat that was tied to a tree. Once on the bank Warrick lifted Catherine off her feet, making her laugh.

"Warrick! I can walk!" she chortled as he placed her in the boat.

"I know that Cath, but I didn't want you to get that beautiful dress of yours wet," Warrick explained, climbing into the boat and beginning to row.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is all _your_ fault!" Grissom said angrily, yanking his dress up for what seemed like the millionth time. "_You_ got us lost _again_ Nick!"

"Well sorry!" Nick snapped, sitting down on a fallen log. "I didn't know that this forest was so confusing," he muttered.

"Well, let's go this way, maybe it will at least lead us back to the lake," Grissom sighed, heading down a path. Nick stood up, stretched and then followed his boss. He smirked. Grissom in a dress, it was too funny.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I made some vegetable kabobs for us," Greg smiled, holding out the plate for Sara to see. She was sitting on a log tending to the fire that they had made.

"Vegetable eh? I thought that you would have made steak or chicken ones," Sara countered.

"Er, no, I don't eat any meat other than sea food," Greg replied starting to cook their food over the fire.

"Since when?" Sara inquired.

"About a year ago," Greg answered with a smile.

"Oh I see, I'm just glad to be out of that God awful dress," Sara laughed.

"Yeah, that tunic and sword were getting pretty annoying as well," Greg chuckled, turning the kabob. Once he was satisfied that it was cooked he passed it to Sara. She gladly took it from him, blew on it, and then took a bite.

"It is _really good_ Greg," she exclaimed, taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, taking his own out of the fire and sitting down next to her.

"Please tell me there's more food," Warrick yelled, tying up the boat on the dock. Greg and Sara turned around, laughing.

"Yes Warrick, there's more food in the kitchen," Greg hollered back. Warrick pumped his fist in the air, helped Catherine out of the boat and then dashed towards the cabin. Catherine shook her head, walking towards the two seated by the fire.

"Have Nick and _Princess_ Grissom gotten back yet?" she queried.

"No, we haven't seen either of them. D'you think they got lost _again_?" Sara said.

"Knowing Nick and his 'Texan' skills? Probably," Catherine giggled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eventually it got to be seven-thirty at night so Paulette decided to go out and find Grissom and Nick. She found them at the edge of the lake, looking for their boat which had drifted away. By the time she got them back to the cabin it was nearly 10, and the other four CSIs were sitting at the campfire, eating s'mores and singing camping songs. Laughing, the quartet serenaded their comrades with a song they had concocted while eating dinner.

"Shut up, all of you," Grissom snarled, storming off into the cabin. Nick, sulking, followed so as the remove the costume he was still wearing.

"Alright, I've left an activity package on the kitchen table. There's an activity for each day. I'd like them all to be completed for when I get back in eleven days. Until then, I wish you good luck and if Nick and Grissom get lost again, my number is on the fridge." Paulette grinned before heading to her car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lather that night, Greg found himself out on the balcony again. Creeping across the wood he looked through Sara's open patio door. She was curled up in the bed, fast asleep. Quietly, Greg went into her room, kneeling down beside the bed, watching Sara's peaceful expression as she slept. He smiled, seeing that her tiara from the princess costume was still on her head.

"Goodnight Princess," he whispered, gently stroking some of Sara's hair back so that it rested behind her ear instead of in her face. He then stood up and silently left the room, his beautiful princess sleeping soundly in her bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Well, there you go. That's that. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!!

-Jules & and Absent Michelle


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ Holy crap, I didn't even know that this was typed up! I just remembered that there was more written, I just didn't think it was actually on the computer! Holy Hannah!

Michelle and I haven't actually written this in a long while but I am definitely planning on hunting the rest of the already written parts down as soon as I get the chance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara woke up earlier than she would have liked, due to the blinding sun coming through her porch window. "Damn curtains, why didn't you close?" she grumbled. It was her own fault they weren't closed. She was so exhausted last night she had completely forgot. Sara heard a 'clink' on the floor as she got off the bed. She looked down and smiled, seeing that her silver princess crown had fallen off her head and onto the hardwood. Sara recalled yesterday's odd events, laughing when the memory of Grissom in a dress came to her. She sighed, "Priceless."

Picking up the crown and putting it on the counter lead her to thoughts on Greg Sanders. Greg, the newly found vegetarian. Damn, she always had him pegged as a meat eater. Learning more and more about Greg was oddly satisfying, probably the best part of this 'vacation'. Well… the dress thing was pretty funny. Sara shook her head and started making herself a cappuccino. She decided that this machine was her new favorite invention; she would have to buy one for her apartment.

She took a long sip from her steaming drink and felt herself moving towards the patio. The same place she and Greg had a complete moment. '_That's not why I'm drawn to it of course. I just… like the view' _she lied to herself. She stepped outside quietly to enjoy the fresh air, only to have her breath caught in her lungs. Greg was already out there.

"Sara? Why are you up so early?" Greg inquired. Then to himself he wondered how she could do this to him. Once he saw her walk out of her room, he melted like a 14 year-old with a crush.

Sara was still holding her breath. '_Let go! It's just Greg!' _

"Oh, I didn't shut the curtains last night. The sun woke me up" she answered. She smiled her wonderful smile that made Greg melt even more. "I see you don't have coffee. You know being a CSI usually means caffeine first thing every morning, even on vacation."

"Yeah I'm getting into that routine. But I don't have a wonderful cappuccino machine in my room" he laughed.

"Well I'll make you some then" she said, retreating to her room. Once inside she willed her stomach to unclench. '_God, I'm acting like some 14 year-old with a crush! Stop it!' _She quickly made the drink but stalled before moving outside. "We're just friends" she said out loud.

"What did you say Sara?"

"Nothing!" She took a deep breath and went out to the porch. Greg had moved from his position so he was closer to her window. He took the cappuccino gratefully. Their hands brushed each others briefly, but the touch still sent shivers up Sara's spine. She watched Greg slowly move away to lean against the porch ledge, biting his bottom lip. _'I wish I was biting his lip… What!' _she ran a hand through her hair. She had to get these thoughts out!

Greg bit his lip to hold himself back from kissing her right there. When they touched it sent electricity through his body. He was sure Sara hadn't felt it. His love was unrequited, right? _'Why aren't we talking?'_ Greg thought feeling an awkward silence. He drank the hot cappuccino and was going to say something, but thankfully Sara spoke up.

"So why were you up so early?" she said as a weak conversation topic. She just couldn't stand the silence anymore; there was way too much sexual tension on this porch.

"Well…" he started. It was embarrassing. His back muscles were killing him. Sure Sara wasn't that heavy, but he had never done that much lifting. He was never considered a strong 'wrestling'-type kind of man. "I just… felt like waking up I suppose." He smiled nervously at her and she creased her brow.

"What's up Greg? You're a horrible liar."

He sighed, she was right. His lying skills needed a little work. "I couldn't sleep. My back hurts a little." _'Ok a lot…'_ but he wasn't going to tell Sara that part.

Sara saw him blush. "Greg I'm sorry it's my fault!" she exclaimed.

"No Sara it's not, it only hurts a little. Don't worry about it."

Sara put her mug down on the ledge and told him to turn around. Greg's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Say what now?"

"Turn around!"

He obeyed her and sighed when he felt her hands move up his back. "Sara, that feels so good."

Sara smiled from behind him. "Your muscles are just tense that's all. I'm sorry you had to carry me so much these past couple of days."

"I said don't worry about it" he managed to say. Her hands were applying just the right amount of pressure on his back.

"Of course I'm going to worry! Now relax. You're more tense now than when I first started."

He couldn't help it. Sara Sidle was giving him a back massage. He loved her even more at this point. Greg closed his eyes and didn't protest.

Sara gulped when she realized that she herself was growing tense. Maybe this back massage wasn't a good idea. She stopped, but didn't remove her hands. She heard Greg groan which practically made her heart stop.

"Keep going."

Greg's eyes opened. He saw the serenity of the forest and the lake. The breeze was moving through the branches, tossing the leaves aside creating a wonderful sound. Sara's hands resumed their motion against his back; it was like a beautiful dance combined with nature's song.

"Are you on the porch Sara?"

Sara and Greg both jumped away from each other at the sudden voice coming from inside Sara's room. It was Grissom.

"Sara?" Grissom inquired. Sara turned and saw Grissom opening the porch door.

"Grissom… I was just…"

"Looking at the view? It is beautiful here isn't it?"

Sara furrowed her brow. She turned to see that Greg had gone back inside his own room. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Grissom came at that very intimate moment. When she touched Greg she felt-

"Are you ok Sara? You're not breathing properly."

Her breath had indeed increased. "I'm fine. Promise." she smiled. Grissom looked at her uncertainly before going towards the sliding door.

"Ok, as long as you're sure. I really only came to tell you that breakfast was ready." he said. Sara followed her boss inside and waited until he left her room before she sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and looked over to her princess crown. _What's wrong with me?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**A/N:**_ Baha, first update since 2006. I really should go look for the rest of this story now…

Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please, please, please review? I miss reviews…

--Jules and Michelle (Unless she doesn't wanna be associated with this anymore…I have no idea…XD)


End file.
